


Intern Interrogation

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Gen, Teasing, Tickling, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: MJ questions Peter about his internship.





	Intern Interrogation

Ned loved hearing about all the things Peter got up to with the Avengers, though he didn’t always pick the best moments to bring it up.

“So you met Bruce Banner on your internship as well?” MJ asked, plopping down beside them at their lunch table, crossing her legs and scooting the chair closer to Peter, offering him a quick, closed-lipped smile.

Peter jumped, before returning her smile a bit awkwardly. “Oh! Uh, yeah I met him really briefly. He’s very nice though.”

“Who else have you met?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, giving her a shrug. “I don’t like to brag about it, it’s not like I hang out with them or anything. I’ve just met them in passing.”

How ironic of him to say that when just last weekend he’d been playing video games at the Avengers Tower with them all.

“Oh, c’mon, Peter. You know I won’t think you’re bragging. You’re too shy to brag,” MJ teased, nudging his ribs with her elbow playfully.

Peter jumped away with a squeak, hand flying to the spot.

She tilted her head. “Get hurt on your internship or something?”

“Nah, he’s just ticklish,” Ned replied before Peter could even open his mouth. He accentuated his point by placing a poke to Peter’s other side, making him giggle.

“Ned!” Peter whined, hitting his hand away.

“Oh, really?” MJ asked, amusement lacing her tone and mischief dancing in her brown eyes. “Do the Avengers know their favorite little intern is ticklish?”

Peter’s cheeks flushed, partly at her words, and partly at the memory of several superheroes poking and prodding at him throughout the last few weeks, his heightened senses giving him no choice but to squirm and giggle. Yes, they knew, and they took advantage of it, though he wasn’t going to tell her that.

When he didn’t answer immediately, MJ spidered her fingers over his denim-clad knee, making him jerk away with a loud laugh, turning the heads of a group of seniors at the table in front of them. Peter clamped a hand over his mouth, shooting her a glare.

She grinned back, an actual grin. She looked pretty when she smiled with her teeth. Peter would love to see it more often, however it seemed she was already busy making him smile and laugh and twitch and wriggle around in the plastic cafeteria chair like an idiot.

A quick look to his other side showed that Ned was filming the ordeal on his phone, like the true best friend he was. Why help when he could document his torture? Ugh.

“They don’t and they never will,” he finally said breathlessly, grabbing at her wrist with perfect reflexes, holding it gently.

Their eyes met, and he released her with his cheeks bright red, averting his eyes. “Sorry I-”

“Couldn’t take it, Parker?” she asked.

He nodded, a shy giggle slipping from his lips.

“You’d make a lousy Avenger if you’re that ticklish,” she said matter-of-factly. “Enemies could just tickle anything out of you.”

“Good thing I’m not an Avenger then,” Peter replied.

She gave him a smirk, and Peter was sure she was onto him, but he didn’t really care.

Later, Ned sent him the video of MJ wrecking him, and Peter hated to admit that he actually watched it back, focusing on MJ’s playful smile and bright eyes the whole time.

He’d tell her one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
